1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and image processing method, and a program, and more specifically, it relates to an image processing device and image processing method, and a program such that a user can easily instruct a desired tracking point.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, many methods have been proposed as methods for tracking a subject which a user has instructed in a moving image. In such methods, as a method to hold generality without limiting the tracking subject, a method is particularly generally used wherein a user first instructs a point within a tracking subject as a tracking starting point, and a tracking device tracks the tracking image thereof fully automatically.
However, in reality, for example, continuing fully automatic tracking over a long period of time is difficult, with various disturbances such as an occlusion occurring wherein a tracking subject in an image is widely distorted and a rigid assumption is no longer established. Accordingly, the user has to correct the tracking point as appropriate.
A user performing operations as to a moving image to instruct a tracking point as a tracking starting point or a tracking correction point is extremely difficult, whereby the object of the present invention is to provide a method to simplify of this operation. As such a method, there is a method to extract a subject, and display the points within the subject thereof as candidates for a tracking point (e.g. see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-274543).